


#StandWithHarrison

by howelleheir



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelleheir/pseuds/howelleheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen runs a Harrison Wells fan blog. When he gains his powers and meets Dr. Wells in person, he's understandably starstruck and makes the mistake of blogging about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#StandWithHarrison

**Author's Note:**

> This is the stupidest, fluffiest thing I've ever written and I'm honestly having so much fun.

 

 

 

> **starfan_90:**
> 
>   * **0 Days Until Launch Day!**
> 

> 
> STARChasers, this is not a drill. Today at 8:00PM CST, the SLPA launches and I’m going to see HW in the flesh when he makes his statement. I’m so not prepared for how awesome this is going to be.
> 
> _12/11/2013 - 1:47PM_
> 
> * * *
> 
>   **hearts4harrison:**
> 
> Ugh...sooo jealous…
> 
> Take pics for us!
> 
> _12/11/2013 - 6:22PM_
> 
> * * *
> 
>   **starfan_90:**
> 
> Will do. 45 minutes to go! I’m on my way right now.
> 
> _12/11/2013 - 7:17PM_
> 
> * * *
> 
>   **galliumyttrium87:**
> 
> Hey, you still down there? I heard there was an explosion? Is that true?
> 
> _12/11/2013 - 9:14PM_

 

 

 

 

 

> **mobius_stripper:**
> 
>   * **Two things:**
> 

>   1. #StandWithHarrison is trending! Great job, guys. Keep up the positive posts. There’s still a lot of hate out there for HW, so let’s try to drown out the negative voices as much as we can. I made a page on my blog with some talking points, and a bunch avatars, banners, and badges you can use on your blog, posts, other sites, and in sig lines on forums.
>   2. I found out that I have a source that can get a package to HW, so if any starchasers want to write him a get-well note/card, I can make that happen. Keep it clean, please. I won’t send anything that could even possibly make him uncomfortable, so let’s keep our rpf to ourselves (yes, even genfic). Fanart is fine as long as it’s sfw. Get anything you want to include to me by thursday, or if you don’t want to write a note, I can put your name on the card I’m making.
> 

> 
> @hearts4harrison, @saleawrites, @starfan_90, @fuckyeahharrisonwells, @oliviad279 and...idk who else to tag? Feel free to send something even if you’re not tagged.
> 
> _12/29/2013 9:18AM_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **hearts4harrison:**
> 
> Hey has starfan been in touch with you about this by any chance? Kind of worried about him. He hasn’t posted anything since the accident.
> 
> _1/2/2014 7:50PM_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **mobius_stripper:**
> 
> No, sorry. Shit, I hope he’s ok…
> 
> _1/3/2014 7:08AM_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **hearts4harrison:**
> 
> Has anybody talked to @starfan_90 in the last three weeks? If so, please, please, please, let me know ASAP. He was at the SLPA launch in Central City, and I’m starting to think something might have happened to him.
> 
> _1/3/2014 12:11PM_

 

 

 

 

 

> **starfan_90:**
> 
>   * **Whoops.**
> 

> 
> So, I’m not even sure how many of you guys are still active/remember me, but I wanted to let you know that I’m not dead. For anyone who doesn’t know, basically, the SLPA explosion seeded a supercell over Central City, which is what caused most of the damage outside of the S.T.A.R. Labs complex.
> 
> Well, I was at work that night, about seven blocks away, and lightning from that storm happened to strike the skylight right when I was pulling on the chain to close it, and long story short, I was in a coma for nine months. I’m really, really lucky to be alive, but so far everything looks good health-wise.
> 
> Okay, now let me tell you why it was all worth it:
> 
> I got to meet HW because of it.
> 
> _9/16/2014 6:41PM_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **hearts4harrison:**
> 
> omg!
> 
> Okay, first of all, I’m so glad you’re okay!
> 
> Second of all, you little shit you can’t just drop that bomb and then not say anything else! How? Why? Did he visit you in the hospital? How was it? Was he nice? Are his eyes that blue in person? ~~Does he smell good?~~ I need answers ksjdfha
> 
> _9/16/2014 11:47PM_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **starfan_90:**
> 
> Um...okay, so I was actually at S.T.A.R. Labs when I woke up. I ended up at the same hospital as HW after the explosion, and I guess he heard about me because they were having a lot of trouble keeping me stable. He talked to my family and had me transferred over to S.T.A.R. Labs, because they had the right equipment to treat me. So that’s where I woke up.
> 
> He _is_ really nice.
> 
> His eyes aren’t like, cover-of- _Wells_ -blue, but they are very blue.
> 
> I’m not gonna lie, it was the most awkward experience of my life, because HW came in like right after I woke up and I wasn’t wearing a shirt. So, yeah. I got to meet my idol, look him in the eye, and have a conversation with him, but I had to do it half naked. Then he got me a sweatshirt (which I got to keep, btw!!!) and showed me what was left of the SLPA, explained everything that happened. I’ve been doing some follow-up with him over the past few days, and he and his team have been really supportive.
> 
> I can’t really get more in-depth about my treatment or anything, because most of the stuff they’re using are trade secrets, but trust me, it’s so cool.
> 
> _9/17/2014 10:05AM_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **tibicen1011:**
> 
> Tag your rpf and rp, please.
> 
> _9/17/2014 10:19AM_

 

 

Barry scoffs at the last notification.

People seriously don’t believe him?

Can he really blame them, though? _He_ barely believes it, and he’s experiencing it first-hand. He and Dr. Wells are in the Cortex waiting on some test results, and Barry just looks at him and marvels at the fact that he’s _there_. In the same room as him. Working just a few feet away. And - even more incredible - if Barry wanted, he could probably ask him about anything, from a detailed explanation of branching space-time theories, right down to his favorite flavor of ice-cream. And Dr. Harrison Wells, founder of S.T.A.R. Labs, the most brilliant mind of the 21st century, would _actually answer him._ It still doesn’t feel real, especially with everything else that’s happened.

Yeah, _no one’s_ going to believe him. He could take a selfie in the sweatshirt, but what would that prove? That he had twenty bucks and an Amazon account? He glances at his phone, then back at Dr. Wells. Before he has time to talk himself out of it, he double-checks that the sound is off, and pulls up the camera.

_Okay, he’s not looking at you. You’ve gotta do it fast, but not too fast, or it’ll be blurry..._

He leans forward in his chair, holding the phone as inconspicuously as he can, and snaps a photo. Thankfully, it comes out clear, so he posts it to the thread. While it’s uploading, he locks the screen and slips the phone into his pocket. Just in time, because Dr. Wells turns toward him and takes off his glasses.

“Mr. Allen,” he says, the corners of his mouth quirking. “I hope that was at least a good picture of me.”

For the first time, Barry wishes that the lightning had killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will not be nearly so blog-heavy, and may or may not get nsfw. I don't know. I never write light-hearted fic and I have no idea what I'm doing. I'll add tags and pick a rating when I figure it out.


End file.
